


♦ A Big Hunk of Love

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Playgrounds, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once L finished unwrapping his lollipop and started licking at it, his fingers were quick to lace themselves with Light’s. It had become routine for them to walk hand in hand, the main reason being that, ever since they became friends – and probably ever since his boyfriend was born –, every time they walked by a candy shop, L would try to enter it. When it first happened, Light was happy that he had just been paid that day because, although L could literally roll around in money if he wanted to, he never walked with a wallet and, well, after that incident, Light learned that it was much easier to control where L went by holding his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ A Big Hunk of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching L Change the World and almost died from cuteness with the subway scene. c: So here you go, lovelies, another pointless Lawlight fanfic. Yay! <3

“L for the last time, stop that, you look like a freaking monkey!” Light told his boyfriend, looking down and trying to hide his face with his jacket. Although they had been dating for only a month, every time Light said he needed to go somewhere by subway, L would tag along and pretend he was playing at the playground with the bars. It was happening so often that Light was almost deciding that the simple life of a normal person who takes the subway wasn’t for him.

Of course, though, being the little shit that he was, L just fixed those onyx eyes on him and made a turn around the bar again, since he obviously only agreed to enter the train if there were vacant seats by the doors so that he could play Tarzan along the ride. “It seems to me that I’m embarrassing Light-kun,” he stated matter-of-factly, holding the bar above their heads and throwing his weight back so that his body was more or less suspended.

And there he was again, trying to deduct Light as if he were a puzzle. The worst part of it all was that he was incredibly good at it and, more often than not, Light was left feeling guilty, since L clearly had the need of voicing his sentences in a way he knew would make the brown haired boy feel like crap. Those were the times when Light started wondering again why he fell in love with the piss poor excuse of a human being that he called his boyfriend.

Sighing, Light did the only thing he knew would make L listen to him. He pulled the dark-eyed boy back to his seat and kissed his lips quickly and yet firmly, thanking his lucky star that there weren’t that many people around them. “You know very well that it’s not like that,” Light said as L finally quieted down, sitting in his characteristic way and nipping at his thumb. “Still, if you want to play with bars, why don’t you just go to the park or something?”

It wasn’t like Light didn’t appreciate L’s company – even if they were together most of time –, but L playing in the subway was something that happened so frequently that Light was frankly surprised that no one had complained about it yet. They took the train at least three times a week, since Light had to run a few errands for his father now that he had started working at the police station.

Aside from those times, there were also the rare occasions when L suddenly decided he couldn’t go another day without seeing certain movie or, something that happened way more frequently, without eating a certain type of candy. Whichever the situation was, he always insisted on taking the subway and every time they exited the car and he took L’s hand in his, Light was the one who received the odd looks.

“Because Light-kun doesn’t like going to the park,” L replied with a small shrug of his shoulders, looking at the bars longingly. As you can see, just like Light had said, L was very good at making him feel like dirt. Sometimes Light was able to ignore it, but whenever L used that tone of indifference, Light wanted to punch himself. What was the problem with not liking to go to the park? The place was always too crowded and the children screamed way too loud for his liking. Besides, they weren’t handcuffed together or something, L could very well go alone or call Misa.

Wait a second, what the Hell was Light thinking about? First of all, L would never go alone somewhere. Although he used to be a more or less independent person, his black haired boyfriend was now helpless without him, it was obvious that he wouldn’t go if Light wasn’t there. And since when does Light approve of L and Misa’s friendship? Not that he has to give L permission to do something, but Light hates Misa and Misa is obsessed with Light. In fact, it was actually a surprise that L was friends with her, considering how jealousy he was.

The frustration that took over him because of the thought of Misa and L going somewhere together was so strong that Light nearly missed it when the train announced their station was the next one. One look sideways to where L had once again started playing with the bars while Light was zoning out, though, was enough to make the brown-eyed roll his eyes. His father would kill him, Light was sure of that, but he guessed that lunch could wait a bit, since the only reason as to why he and L were in the subway was because Light’s father insisted they had to buy something from his favorite restaurant.

Apparently, L was too entertained by the bars to notice that they hadn’t gotten out at their station, fact which brought a smile to Light’s lips. If there was one thing he liked more than finally getting to work on what he wanted, it was managing to surprise L and seeing the creepy little smile he offered him at the end. Most people said it was a terrible one and that Light should watch out for himself while alone with L and his smile, mainly because they said it made him look like a serial killer, but, in Light’s opinion, it was nothing but adorable.

That alone was enough to prove how much he really liked L. It wasn’t always that he voiced his thoughts and told his boyfriend that he loved him or something like that. Actually, there were times when he wondered if L actually knew about his feelings towards him. L himself wasn’t exactly a man of many words and that helped easing Light’s conscience a little bit. Yet, whenever those thoughts reached him, he’d look at L and just know that his boyfriend was aware of everything when the dark-eyed looked back.

After two more stations, Light stood from his seat and waited for L to follow him. His boyfriend looked confused as they exited the train, even though he didn’t voice his thoughts. Light reached for his hand, but L was already occupied opening a huge lollipop, so the only thing the brown haired could do was waiting. L’s addiction to sweets worried Light, but every time he brought up the subject that maybe he should eat other things as well, L would frown at him and eat even more candies.

To be honest, it was kind of infuriating, and Light had even tried hiding L’s sweets, which only led them to not talking for a week. They had been living together ever since Light decided he was too old to live under the same roof as his mother and, when he mentioned that he was looking for a place, L almost automatically offered his home, claiming that it was too big for only him and his caretaker, Watari. Upon receiving the older man’s consent the decision was made instantaneously, and now Light was pretty sure Watari regretted his decision thoroughly, what with how L always woke up during the night and wouldn’t go back to sleep unless Light tired him enough, tradition that started at the same time as their relationship, since it was fast proved that the two of them having separate bedrooms just wasn’t functional.

Once L finished unwrapping his lollipop and started licking at it, his fingers were quick to lace themselves with Light’s. It had become routine for them to walk hand in hand, the main reason being that, ever since they became friends – and probably ever since his boyfriend was born –, every time they walked by a candy shop, L would try to enter it. When it first happened, Light was happy that he had just been paid that day because, although L could literally roll around in money if he wanted to, he never walked with a wallet and, well, after that incident, Light learned that it was much easier to control where L went by holding his hand.

“Light-kun?” L called as they left the station. The slightly taller boy looked at him to show that he was listening. “You do know that when I said I didn’t go to the park because Light-kun didn’t like it, I didn’t mean that you should go just to please me, don’t you?” he inquired, making Light curse internally. Obviously L, being the smart ass that he was, would deduct where they were going once they got off the train.

Pretending that it didn’t matter that the black haired had ruined the surprise, Light made a noncommittal sound. “Yes, L, I do. And you do know that sometimes I want to do things just to please you, don’t you?” Light threw back, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly at L. The smaller boy hunched his shoulders a little bit further to try and hide the faint blush that took over his exaggeratedly pale cheeks.

They ended up spending almost two hours at the park. No, scratch that. Light ended up spending almost two hours watching L play with the bars at the playground. Sometime during those hours, he remembered to send a text to his father, who replied by saying that if they weren’t back in an hour, he’d personally go after them. When he finished reading it, Light winced and tried telling L that they had to go back, but L just licked at his lollipop again before stuffing it inside his mouth and jumping to another bar.

One hour and forty-five minutes after Light’s father sent the message, he had finally convinced L that he really had to go back to the station – to which L had stubbornly tried reminding Light that it was his day off – by saying that they could stop by the candy shop later that night when they were going back home.

So there they were, Light almost sleeping on his feet, and L staring at the sweets the shop offered with reverence. “L, just pick whatever you want so we can go home!” he told him. It was a bad decision, though, he realized once he put a basket filled to the top with different kinds of candy and paid for them as L scratched his shin with his heel.

It was 10:30 p.m. when they finally arrived. Light just wanted to throw himself on the bed and sleep the day off, but L had other plans. As soon as Light finished putting away the sweets, he tried heading for the bedroom, only to have L grabbing his wrist and leading him back to the kitchen to get two slices of cake and a packet of caramels. “Will you help me shower, Light-kun?” the darker haired asked, looking at Light as if he held the answers to every question.

Light wanted to refuse, he swears he wanted to, but he could never deny L anything, and so half an hour later he found himself towel-drying L’s hair as his boyfriend ate the second slice of cake, the first one having been eaten during the shower process. And yeah, Light meant process, because getting L to actually wash himself once he was underwater was damn near impossible, especially when he had to worry about not waking Watari.

“Thank you for today, Light-kun,” L muttered some time later, Light having finally made him agree that it was time for bed. He nuzzled into Light’s neck then, making himself comfortable like the lazy cat that he was. But Light couldn’t complain; not when he knew that L was smiling against his skin.

Or at least, he couldn’t complain until less than three hours after they fell asleep, L woke him up again and insisted that Watari wouldn’t hear them if Light was careful. Because of course it was always Light’s fault that they got caught, and not L’s. His boyfriend asserted so for the reason that the Yagami boy was the one making him scream, which only made Light want to make him scream even louder.

That was basically how they had to wash their sheets afterwards, since Watari had told them from the outside that he wasn’t putting his hands on anything suspicious anymore. Actually, rephrase that. _Light_ washed their sheets as L watched him from the counter he was perched on eating a bowl of ice cream.

“You should be helping me, not getting sugar high,” Light complained, knowing very well that L wouldn’t do anything about it. Once he finished, the brown haired stretched himself and turned towards his boyfriend. “I’m going back to sleep, and I don’t want to be woken before 10 a.m., you hear me?” he informed him, raising his eyebrows to make sure that his point had been made.

With that, Light turned around and started heading for their bedroom. That is, until L jumped on his back and almost made them both fall on their asses. “Take me with you,” was the only thing he said before lowering his head to Light’s shoulder and falling asleep. For a moment, Light considered leaving him in the kitchen. Watari would find him in the morning, or maybe L himself would wake up during the night and go back to bed.

It was the second option that made Light decide it would be best to take L now, since his boyfriend would obviously try to wake him up again. After making sure that L was comfortable on the bed, Light turned off the lights and closed the door, hiding himself under the sheets as well and pulling L to his chest. “Good night, L,” he whispered, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

“Good night, Light-kun,” L whispered back, giving him the creepy smile that made it all worth it before dozing off once again, fingers laced with Light’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
